Family, love and life
by amazrie
Summary: After the verbal battle in Breaking Dawn, there is a kind of peace and relief that has brought yet another meaning to life. First chpt from Jasper's POV.
1. After the storm

**I do not own any of the characters from Stephenie Meyer's novel. The ideas are mine. **

**Summary:**** After the verbal battle in Breaking Dawn, there is a kind of peace and relief that has brought yet another meaning to life. **

Jasper's POV:

My brother Edward had always believed us to be soul-less creatures, creatures that should not exist. Vampires. We were in fact uncommon beings, but one thing convinced me of our existence: emotions. My entire world was ruled by them. By special skill that I had brought over to this life had been the ability to feel other people's feelings, and transmit my own to them. For one particular feeling, one more intense than hate, than passion I had sense and reason in my life. Love. For years, my life had been dominated by hate, war and murder, my scars were proof of that black past, a past I avoided remembering.

For weeks, my wife Alice and me had searched for a half-vampire, half-human that would put an end to the tragic coming of the Volturi. These were weeks of frustration, searching what seemed to be in vain. I even had a sense of despair built into me, for knowing that even if Alice and I did escape what awaited at Forks, our family wouldn't. We had to find said creature and save our family, people who had also contributed to adding meaning in my life.

Our hope had been restored, when we finally came back with the boy named Nahuel, and the argument had proceeded no further. We were all saved, because of the patience of my angel, my soul, my life, Alice. I had sensed many times how Edward felt about Bella, how he felt that any fober of his being belonged to her and viceversa. That kind of love could not be found every day, but between Alice and me it was the same...if not more intense. I had loved her every day from the moment I had met her...not that time ever mattered to us anyway. But thinking about Alice was like finding the elixir of life: I was complete. There were times when I was more eager to show it than others, but that feeling of love was the same eager flame as always, never diminishing, always growing stronger.

Now after knowing that together, with my Alice, we had saved our family, and us I could only feel happy for myself. I was never very proud of myself as such, so this sensation was brand knew. Right then I realised, or rather confirmed even more how my better half, my Alice and I belonged together. Selfless and pure love was suposed to make each other better people, or beings (even vampires) and Alice had had the ability of that. That I could feel better about myself sure was a sign that I belonged with her. My feelings right now must have been very intense for Alice in fact raised her eyes to meet mine, questioning the origin of such intensified emotion. This was one of the best aspects of our relationship: we connected so deeply mentally that no words were needed to express ourselves. Sometimes I felt as Edward, only that i could only read my wife's mind instead of everyone's. Alice reflected my own feelings, but I knew she meaned them as her own too, which grew my sould even bigger. To know that I needed Alice as much as she needed me was extremely rewarding. Being so important to someone would have made me cry from joy, if I were able to. Right now, not even in my head could I explain this feeling of gratutude, unity, loyalty, honesty and love. One glance at her direction once more confirmed her retribution.

Carlisle and Esme were watching the sun setting on the horizon, over the river from the back of our house. The twilight really fascinsted us every time we saw it. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together in the living-room couch (not that they needed to but out of habit.) I had once been concerned that the core of their relationship was only physical, but by the way they were gazing at each other, as for the first time, and the feeling that erupted from both of them, crushing into me and adding to mines, I knew they loved each other deeply and honestly. Charlotte and Peter had left a few hours ago, which were the last ones outside our family to leave. This atmosphere after the storm was a quiet peace, a gently one that reassured that for now, everything would be fine.

With one quick movement, I sat up from the chair in the dining room across the living and headed to where Alice was, standing by the big window to the forest. She was looking at me approaching her and her beautiful eyes struck mines with gentleness and love. I caressed her cheek with my stony hand, smooth against my skin. She closed her eyes, letting my feelings flow through her. At human speed, very slow to us, she placed her head into my chest, while I let my face lean in her soft spiky hair. We held like this for what seemed like an eternity until the night was entirely upon us.

I hadn't realised at the time, but apparently Rosalie and Emmett had disapeared from the living room and even with our perfect eyesight, I couldn't spot Esme nor Carlisle across the river. I was so absorbed into us when I was with Alice. As if reading my mind, she grabbed my hand like in our first meeting and headed upstairs towards our room.

"I feel like nothing could ever be wrong again" Alice said as we were climbing the stairs.

"Yes, love. I feel that every day whenever I see you." Was my response.

"You southern men are always so gentleman. But I do love your comments" Alice said, a wide grin across her face. I could not help but laugh too. I had always been taught to be polite, especially to women and as I had realised by myself, even more polite to the woman that owned my life, that held it out of pure will. How could I not treat her like a godess when she was all to me?

She danced her way across the long corridor and stopped at the bedroom entrance. I leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She placed her hands around my neck and looked straight into my eyes, before placing a long kiss in my mouth. My world would have collapsed that second. W should be dead by now if we hadn't found Nahuel, but instead I was with the love of my life, kissing her as for the first time. Death certainly had a way to make everyone think once more about appreciating life. That could explain the entire calmness that ruled Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward. We were all experienced what seemed like a dream: for we were not suposed to had¡ve lived through today.

This gratitude made me deeper the kiss, much to Alice's surprise as she probably had not forseen the sudden feeling that rashed through me. Even so, she welcomed it. I wanted to see her topaz eyes, so I break our kiss and feasted my eyes with hers.

"Your eyes are black Jazz. We should go hunt" Alice said, holding my face in her hands, examining my eyes better. I did not want to hunt, I wanted to stay locked with her for a very long time, until the day called us back. Right now, even though I had not hunted for a week, being with Alice reduced the burn in my throat as if there was no signs of it. I could hold it, without suffering. Immediately I felt happy. Tonight, I had only my mind, body and sould to Alice.

"Alice, I would not waste a night like this for something so unimportant to me right now as hunting. I'm in complete control of myself, no suffering, no longing for blood." Was the only response I gave her. As in relief she sighed, showing a huge smile that dominated her face. I placed my arms aroung her and carried her throught the door.

A slow music was playing right now in the radio, which invited my limbs to move gracefully. I let her feet slip to the floor and then she was in my arms, in a close embrace with my chest, dancing with the music. Once again we stayed like this for hours, no need to talk, but letting the magical emotions exchange between us. Then we both heard the front door of the house open. There was a pair of feet I easily recognised: Edward. Next to him were other softer footsteps, Bella and a beating heart. Renesmme's heart beat faster than humans, but yet in a melodic tone. Amazingly, I was not dominated with the lust of her pulse.

"We're all gathering below in ten seconds" Alice warned me, through one of her visions. A family gathering, this peaceful was a gift, a time to share our happiness together. I realised that my life was right beside me, and going downstairs only added to by complete being, with the love of a united family and my wife next to me, as we entered the big dining room. By the look and smiles on everyone's face I knew this would be a night to remember, those night that you can share while telling stories, a moment of true bonding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued... there will be other character's POVs, but the story is mainly centered in Jasper and Alice. **


	2. Tonight is magic

**I do not own anything!**

Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV:

Meeting my old aquaintances, _all of them_, including the wives and the guards had been shocking. Aro had been able to reason with Nahuel's presence but Caius remained as stubborn as ever. I only fear that he would take revenge...but right now I know he won't and that all the people that I love are gathered in the dining room at our house. I crossed from the kitchen to where my family was, taking a cup of blood for Renesmee. She waited for it impatiently, while in Rosalie's arms and drank it as I sit down at the head of the table. Esme was next to mee and she took my hand in hers, smiling at me.

I didn't have to posses Jasper's gift right now to sense an atmosphere of peace and love that emanated from everyone present. Edward was glaring in my direction and he grinned, agreeing with my thoughts. He therefore placed his left arm around Bella, my newest daughter and stared at her with all the love he had inside him.

"I bet Caius is still looking for a way to get us" Emmett broke the silence.

"It's not in a near future, Em" Alice replied, certain about her visions.

After that, no one mentioned the Volturi again, now it seemed like a distant past. A new kind of light-conversation took over, and so Esme was discussing with Alice which crib they should buy Renesmme that would fit in her room at the cottage.

"Pink would be so adorable on her. And a white net covering the front part would match perfectly." Was Alice's idea. I did not comprehend any of the ideas they shared but was glad to hear at my wife and daughters talk about something so simple.

"Let's just give Nessie an old wooden box with some sheets and be over with it." Emmett said joking, and at the same time ending the conversation with everyone laughing.

By that time Nessie had fallen asleep and Rosalie instinctively rocked her lightly in her arms. The warevolves had their own celebration about today's victory and we, vampires had our own. But definetely Jacob would be back tomorrow morning to see Nessie again.

A peaceful silence one again ruled the atmosphere and we all welcomed it. We chatted about the hunting we would do tomorrow, about another possible baseball game and then, I realised that it was time for all of us to return to our emotional privacy and let everyone enjoy the night their own way.

Edward smiled and caressed Bella's cheek and said "We shold go back to the house and put Nessie to sleep in a proper bed." Rosalie handed the child over, as Emmett placed his hands over her shoulders from behind her.

Emmett's POV:

That little baby now had a part of Rose's heart, or rather soul. It made me happy that she had a niece she could take care of. At least her fairy tale was somewhat complete.

We greeted Edward and Bella, and Rosalie reminded them that she would go fetch Nessie early in he morning to give her breakfast, much to the parent's delight. I'm pretty sure Edward and Bella also rejoyced to have a child that was loved by all of our family.

It should be very late now, but that didn't matter to us. We had all eternity to ourselves and that was more than enough to have me smiling widely. I looked at the sititng room and felt like spending some time with my love and sibilings. I always let everyone know what I was thinking, not much mystery to Edward's gift, so I said to Alice, Jazz and Rose "Let's sit down over here and enjoy the fact that we didn't die today!" I always added some joke or funny tone whenever I felt pleased.

"I know we'll have fun, so ok." Alice said as she took Jasper's hand and lead him into a loveseat in the corner of the room. I sat down in a double sofa with Rose and the night passed by with all of us chatting and laughing. These were the times I knew would be useful to cling to whenever I could be in a bleak mood, not that happened much. With a grin I pressed Rosalie tightly to my chest and she cuddled into me.

Then Alice and Jazz were up in their feet and I was in such calmness that this could have been the closest to sleep that I could get. Rosalie facecd me once we were alone and kissed me full on the mouth. I was not expecting it and my body send signals to every corner of my being. I realised now what was left to do. As many others had said tonight, we could have been dead by now if it were not for Alice and Jasper. But we had survived and Rose was next to me, her body next to me and her lips over mine. I felt as the luckiest man on earth and that only added to the fractic kissing. Soon she was in my arms and I was climbing the stairs towards our room. Her eyes were closed and her head was in my neck now, my face in hear hair, filling my nose with her exquisite scent. Once we reached our room, I got a glimpse of Alice and Jasper entering theirs. I knew love would rule tonight's feelings. Not only for me but my entire family.

Once the door was closed behind us, I let Rose step in her own feet and facing me with the most delicate and beautiful face I had ever seen she whisèred softly "I love you Emmett."

Those words were a trigger to my acts. I holded her face in my hands but could not reply her in words as the feelings growing on me were too strong to allow me. Gratitude for this life was overwhelming and I had something very clear in my head: Rosalie _was_ my life and I get to be with her forever. I kissed her fiercely and let her hands slip from under my shirt until it was removed. WE continued like this, gently, grateful to one another until we were undressed. Then our instincts took over us and we were down the path to heaven and back that not many people experience. Tonight was magic.


	3. Fairy tale

Some people have asked me to write a bit about Edward and Bella, so here it goes, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! but I love to write about it's characters**

Edward's POV:

The cottage was quiet. Renesmee had quickly fallen asleep at the bigger house, my previous one. Bella with delicate maternity placed her in her iron crib in her room. I could read her innocent and entertaining dreams as she tightened her eyes and became calm in the thick night. Peace ruled tonight.

I quickly realized that, whoever forbid it, but we should not be here. Or at least we weren't supposed to be here any more. I should not be able to spent eternity with my wife and many long years with my daughter. But I didn't ponder in the fact that we should have all been dead by now: I felt entirely grateful. Grateful for Alice and Jasper to have skillfully find a would out of the verbal turmoil, grateful for my daughter that filled me with even more joy than I had, grateful for my family, to stand for her in moments of danger, ad thankful for my Bella-without who, I could not have enjoyed this elating feeling.

Tenderness took over me and I slowly bend over Nessie's bed and placed her a gentle kiss in her left cheek-she was now facing the wall. Then I gently caressed her face, her forehead, cheeks and nose, feeling fascinated by this gorgeous _being_ that had been born out of love and trust. Bella had beyond than trusted me in our honeymoon. I did not deserve her trust, but I was actually beginning to think that all I did, having Nessie, was for the best. I immediately realized I could not have lived without her.

I was so overwhelmed by the excellent that were ruling my mind tonight, that I hadn't noticed Bella staring at me from the door of our daughter's bedroom-my hand was still at her soft and warm cheek. Staring at her, her godlike figure, her perfect body completed my ecstatic emotions. I thought of myself as the happiest man on earth. I or rather _we all_ were actually living a fairy tale instead of a horror story.

I had heard that my brothers had gathered together tonight. I would have time for that now. But now my focus was elsewhere, with the person staring at me with loving eyes. I walked at vampire speed and picked Bella up in my arms-bride style-and without difficulty, shut Nessie's door softly. Bella put her arms around my neck and with a force I was not used to, she pulled my face to hers. The moment our lips met, I felt an electric pulse run through my filled-with-venom veins and arteries. After years of now being with my love, I still felt that feeling with the same power, intensity. This angel was in my arms, and I spoke for the first time since we got to the house:

"I was thinking that we shouldn't actually be here tonight". With a sigh I added "It's like a gift, life from now on, everything will be our doing, as it isn't supposed to 'exist'".

Bella's POV:

"I know, I fell as if nothing of this should happen anymore, and I can't believe I'm here with you. At the battle I felt how it was to lose you again, and I can't stand to apart from you anymore".

"We will never be apart, and we have forever to be together".

"I told you I _had _to become a vampire, I feel like I was meant to be".

I laughed loudly as I remembered all the discussions about this topic we had had. He had to admit it, I was destined to be a vampire, I wanted it and I was grateful for it now.

"You're right you now?" He answered, carrying me to our bedroom.

"I generally am" I teased him, as he used to tell me when I didn't know the 'real' him. But now he was mine, I had it all to myself and he definitely felt that same way, by the way his lips were fiercely crushing against mine. But unconsciously, our kisses became softer as tonight's atmosphere was not of passion, but love. I was gentle, he was too and we lay in the big white bed, this time with no hurry, but enjoying this moment forever. Now I was truly concerned that it will never end, but I didn't think about that anymore.

With great effort, I tried to put my shield down. After today, everything would be possible, I thought to myself. I wanted so bad to give Edward the gift he deserved: to be inside my mind.

For a brief moment, I felt al my mental protection leave my head, and all I could think of was _I love you Edward. _

As he was looking at my eyes, he saw I hadn't spoken but he had heard the words coming from my mind. His mouth fell open and his breathing became faster.

"Bella, I heard your thought…" was all he could manage between breaths, and he spoke as if he had just had a perfect dream.

"It's difficult but I can manage" I responded. But I answered in words, to confirm my previous statement: "I love you Edward, I can't tell you how much, I want to spend the rest of my _existence_ with you."

That was all it took for me to understand his thoughts, they matched mine. He felt like I felt, and this understanding only added to my peaceful and elated mood.

We had tonight for ourselves, we had all the nights forever, and I would share them with Edward.


End file.
